Von Spinnen und Netzen
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: Diese Geschichte entstand für einen FF-Wettbewerb. Erzählt werden sollte eine Szene aus HBP aus der Sicht einer anderen Figur.


**Von Spinnen und Netzen**

„Pfui, Menschen!"

„Pfui, Menschen!"

„Pfui, Menschen!"

Die Kakophonie von Stimmen weckte mich aus einem wohligen Nachmittagsschläfchen, das ich nach einem erfolgreichen Morgen gehalten hatte.

Eine dicke Fliege hatte sich in der Morgendämmerung in meinem klebrigen Netz verfangen. Nach dieser ebenso willkommenen wie genüsslichen Mahlzeit hatte ich meine Behausung ausgebessert und war eingenickt.

Äußerst ausgiebig wie es schien – draußen war es schon dunkel.

Durch die geöffnete Tür des Schuppens fiel das Licht einiger Sterne.

Und die Schatten zweier Männer – das hatte meine Mitbewohner so aufgebracht.

Der ältere von beiden erleuchtete den Raum mit seinem Zauberstab und lächelte den jüngeren an.

Aus der luftigen Höhe, in der mein Netz hing, betrachtete ich den Jungen. Noch immer hatte er viel von dem Kind an sich, das er gewesen war; doch zeigten sich auch die Züge des Mannes, der er werden würde.

Bei Merlins Bart ...

Das ist doch ...

Harry Potter!

Ich stamme von Aragog ab.

Wie beinahe alle Spinnen im verbotenen Wald, in dem ich aufgewachsen war und in Hogwarts, wo ich die schönste, aber auch die schlimmste Zeit meines Lebens verbracht hatte.

Wo Hausmeister und Spinnenfeind, Mr. Filch, meinem Gatten mit einem Besen den Garaus machte.

Und ich in ein Büro flüchtete – so voller Angst.

In einem Quidditsch-Besen, den man dort eingeschlossen hatte, spann ich mein Netz.

Bis der Besen schließlich mit einem Zauberspruch herausgeholt wurde und George – oder war es Fred, niemand konnte die beiden auseinander halten – Hogwarts in einem wahren Feuerwerk verließ.

Ich konnte mich nur festhalten, und so landete ich schließlich hier. Bei den Weasleys, im Schuppen, wo allerlei Gerümpel und natürlich die Flugbesen abgestellt wurden und Spinnen ein gutes Leben führten.

„Es gibt nur wenige Orte, an denen unsereiner an Altersschwäche sterben darf", hatte der alte Malachias gesagt, ein Weberknecht mit nur noch sechs Beinen. „Dies ist so einer."

Vom ersten Moment an hatte ich mich hier wohlgefühlt.

Vergessen waren der unwirtliche verbotene Wald, vorbei die Zeiten in Hogwarts, in der man vor Eulen, Katzen und Mr. Filch fliehen musste.

Aber jetzt stand Harry Potter wieder vor mir.

Ich war damals noch ein frisch geschlüpftes Spinnchen gewesen und ging nie weit von Aragog weg. Seine massige Gestalt, seine ruhige Stimme – in seiner Nähe hatte ich nie Angst verspürt.

Deshalb hatte ich auch die beiden Jungen gesehen, die meinen, vor einem unsagbaren Schrecken aus Hogwarts fliehenden Artgenossen, gefolgt waren.

Sie waren Freunde von Hagrid, dem Wildhüter, gewesen – und dieser war unser Freund.

Der einzige, den wir in Hogwarts je hatten.

Aragog hatte ihnen seine Lebensgeschichte erzählt und ihnen gesagt, dass Hagrid nie etwas Falsches getan hatte.

Dann hatte er uns erlaubt, die Jungen zu jagen und zu fressen.

Bis heute verstehe ich nicht, was Aragog dazu getrieben hatte – Freunde von Hagrid sollten auch unsere Freunde sein.

Zum ersten und zum letzten Male hatte ich Streit mit ihm – der Umzug in die Burg fiel mir danach sehr leicht.

Und zum ersten und letzten Male hatte ich Hagrid wütend erlebt.

Er erzählte uns die Geschichte von Harry Potter, dem Jungen, der lebte. Und der glücklicherweise auch uns hungrigen Spinnen entkommen konnte.

Ich ließ mich an meinem Faden herab und landete auf dem spitzen Zauberhut, den der ältere Mann trug.

„Es ist grausam, dass du und Sirius kaum Zeit miteinander hatten", sagte der alte Mann. Ein schlimmes Ende für das, was eine lange und glückliche Beziehung hätte sein sollen."

Ich krabbelte am Zauberhut hoch und spürte Harrys Augen auf mir ruhen.

„Das schlimmste ist, dass er mir nicht mehr schreiben wird", flüsterte Harry. Tränen schossen in seine Augen.

„Sirius hat vieles repräsentiert, das du vorher nie kennen lernen durftest", antwortete der ältere Mann. „Der Verlust ist katastrophal für dich ..."

„Aber während ich bei den Dursleys war, wurde mir klar, dass ich mich nicht verkriechen oder durchdrehen kann. Sirius hätte das nicht gewollt, oder? Und überhaupt, das Leben ist so kurz ... sehen sie sich Madam Bones an oder Emmeline Vance ... ich könnte der Nächste sein, oder? Aber wenn ich das sein sollte, dann würde ich so viele Todesser mitnehmen wie ich könnte und Voldemort dazu, sofern ich die Gelegenheit habe."

„Gesprochen wie der Sohn deiner Eltern und Sirius' Patenkind", antwortete der ältere Mann und tätschelte Harrys Rücken. „Ich ziehe meinen Hut vor dir – oder vielmehr würde ich ihn ziehen, wenn ich nicht befürchten müsste, dich mit Spinnen zu überschütten."

Tatsächlich war ich nicht mehr alleine auf dem Hut des Älteren. Bei vielen meiner Mitbewohner hatte die Neugier über die Angst gesiegt, und sie hatten andächtig zugehört.

„Und nun zu einem anderen, damit zusammenhängenden Thema", fuhr der Ältere fort. „Ich nehme an, du hast den „Tagespropheten" während der letzten beiden Wochen gelesen?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry.

„Dann ist dir kaum entgangen, dass die Nachrichten über dein Abenteuer in der Halle der Prophezeiungen nur so sprudelten?"

„Oh ja", stöhnte Harry. „Und nun weiß jeder, dass ich derjenige bin, der ..."

„Das weiß niemand", unterbrach ihn der Ältere. „Nur zwei Menschen auf dieser Welt kennen den genauen Inhalt der Prophezeiung, die über dich und Lord Voldemort gemacht wurde, und ..."

Ich hatte genug gehört.

Nur ein Mensch wagte es, den Namen „Voldemort" laut auszusprechen – Albus Dumbledore, der Direktor von Hogwarts.

Und ein Freund der Spinnen – wer sonst würde seinen Hut aufbehalten, nur um uns nicht zu schaden?

Ich zog mich an meinem Faden zurück bis zu meiner Behausung und spann einen neuen zum Netz des alten Malachias.

Erst in der letzten Woche hatte er ein weiteres Bein verloren, aber sonst war er quicklebendig wie eh und je. Wahrscheinlich würde er seine gesamten acht Beine überleben.

Jetzt brauchte ich seinen Rat.

Natürlich hatte ich von Du-weißt-schon-wem gehört.

Auch davon, dass er nicht so tot war, wie die magische Welt geglaubt hatte.

Und nun waren er und seine Todesser wieder aktiv.

Sie stahlen.

Und sie töteten.

„Der alte Mann ist krank, er wird bald sterben."

Malachias hing in seinem Netz und sah nachdenklich auf die beiden Gestalten herab.

„Was macht dich so sicher?" fragte ich und versuchte, meine Stimme fest klingen zu lassen.

Hagrid hatte immer gesagt, dass Hogwarts ein sicherer Ort sei, solange Albus Dumbledore dort Schulleiter wäre. Was aber geschah mit Hogwarts, was mit der magischen Welt, wenn er sterben würde?

„Ich weiß es einfach", antwortete Malachias leise. „Sieh dir seinen rechten Arm an. Der alte Mann ist schon tot."

Vom Zauberhut aus hatte ich es nicht sehen können, aber tatsächlich hing der rechte Arm am Körper des Schulleiters als würde er ihm nicht gehören.

„Ein Fluch hat ihn getroffen", sagte Malachias.

„Du kennst dich gut aus", erwiderte ich erstaunt.

„Du bist nicht der einzige Nachkomme Aragogs", antwortete Malachias und lächelte. „Und manche von uns haben sogar einige der Fähigkeiten unseres Vorfahren geerbt."

„Wir sollten Hagrid warnen", sagte ich. „Stirbt Dumbledore, dann fällt die magische Welt unter die Terrorherrschaft der dunklen Pest – zum zweiten Mal. Hagrid ist in Gefahr. Der verbotene Wald, seine Bewohner, unsere Brüder und Schwestern – sie alle werden sterben."

Ich war wohl ein wenig laut und hitzig geworden, denn Malachias tätschelte mir den Rücken mit einem seiner verbliebenen Beine.

„Ich widerspreche dir nicht – ganz im Gegenteil. Es ist wichtig, dass die Bewohner des verbotenen Waldes von der Bedrohung erfahren und sich vorbereiten können – es wird eine große Schlacht geben. Wir müssen uns klar darüber werden, auf wessen Seite wir stehen wollen. Wen wir schützen wollen. Wie wir leben wollen."

„Mehr brauche ich nicht zu hören", sagte ich. „Ich werde nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

„Und wie?" fragte mich Malachias.

„So, wie ich hierher gekommen bin – in einem Besen. Am besten in dem des Mädchens, sie wird sicher in die Schule zurückkehren."

Ich spürte ein Zucken des Fadens, der mich mit meinem Netz verband.

Etwas hatte sich dort verfangen.

Ich hoffte auf ein weiteres Festmahl und anschließend auf einen guten, tiefen Schlaf.

Morgen würde ich ein neues Netz spinnen.


End file.
